


Nurse and President

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You´re just a nurse and he´s the President. He´s heartbroken and you´re just learning how the world works. A perfect pair.





	1. Chapter 1

A young boy opened the door, his curly hair defying gravity. He smiled at you.   
‘Hello.’ You said. ‘You must be Philip Hamilton.’  
The boy nodded. ‘I was named after my grandpapa.’  
‘Philip is a beautiful name.’ You agreed. ‘I heard that George Washington was here.’  
‘The big man who looks very scary?’ Philip asked. You giggled. ‘Why?’  
‘I need to see him.’ You said.   
‘Why? Are you friends with him?’ Philip asked. He had lots of freckles. What a cute kid.   
‘No, not exactly. But I’m a nurse and I have to bring some news to Mr. Washington.’ You explained.   
‘Okay.’ Philip finally opened the door totally and you stepped into the Hamilton’s house. You didn’t bother taking off your coat, you followed Philip to wherever Mr. Washington was. Eventually Philip knocked on a wooden door and it was opened by Mrs. Hamilton, you assumed, a handsome lady with raven black hair that she had pinned back.  
‘Mama, a nurse is here to see Mr. Washington.’ Philip said, pointing at you. You smiled at Mrs. Hamilton.  
‘He’s here.’ Mrs. Hamilton said. ‘Convincing my husband to not kill Senator Burr.’  
You chuckled and went into the office. Mr. Hamilton, you had met him before, was sitting at his desk, talking to Mr. Washington who looked at you with fear when you came in.  
‘Miss L/N.’ Alexander said. ‘It’s good to see you, can we help you?’  
‘I’ve come to inform Mr. Washington that his wife has passed. She fell very badly. The doctors did everything they could but she died half an hour ago.’ You said. It was always hard to inform people that their loved ones had died.   
The doctor had send you because he said that you always seemed to calm people. You didn’t think that was true, but well, he was your boss and you needed this job desperately.  
‘I’m sorry for your loss, sir.’ You said softly.  
George Washington just stared in your eyes and then sighed. ‘I’m coming with you, nurse. I want to see her.’  
‘Off course, Mr. President.’ You said. ‘Do you want to leave right now?’  
‘Yes.’ Mr. Washington said, completely ignoring Hamilton or his wife and followed you. You walked trough the streets of New York with him, not saying anything. People looked at the two of you, the President and a nurse.   
‘Did she say anything?’ Mr. Washington asked finally. He looked at you, a broken man.  
‘Just before she died she told me to tell you that she loved you with her whole heart.’ You said softly. ‘This way, sir.’

Mr. Washington stayed next to his wife’s body the whole day until the doctor instructed you to bring him home. It was a little bit awkward, Mr. Washington was a man you greatly admired, and now you had to drag him to his house and make sure he didn’t do something stupid!   
Getting him home was hard but actually having the man eat something and convincing him to get ready for bed was impossible. You seriously wanted to hit the man or go back to the hospital and scream at the doctor. He was motionless, like he wasn’t really there. When you had finally gotten him in bed and you wanted to walk away he grabbed your arm. Yelping, you looked at him, he was a strong man.  
‘Nurse, what’s your name?’ He asked softly.  
‘Miss L/N.’ You said softly and tried to step away but he pulled you closer.  
‘No your first name.’ He asked.  
‘Y/N.’ You said. ‘Sir, let me go.’  
‘Y/N. Will you stay?’ He asked. Your cheeks became red.  
‘That would not be very proper, sir.’ You said. He pulled you even closer and you struggled even more. Eventually he let you go and you shot out of the room, running out of the house.

Years later Alexander Hamilton and his wife invited you to a ball. At first you thought it was a mistake, why would they invite a stupid nurse to their high ball, but then you remembered your cousin who had married with a good friend of them and you were probably invited because of her.  
Your cousin C/N came over and let you borrow a dress of her. She was very happy in her marriage and couldn’t stop talking about him.  
‘Won’t you ever marry, Y/N?’ C/N asked.   
‘No.’ You said. ‘I haven’t found a man who will love who I really am yet and I doubt I will.’  
‘Too bad.’ C/N complained. ‘I’m so happy with my husband. Perhaps you will find your prince charming at the ball!’

The ball was very crowded, everywhere people were laughing and dancing. You had talked to Eliza Hamilton, greeted her husband, waved at C/N and saw some other people you recognized but now you were sitting at a table, waiting for the night to be over.  
‘Excuse me, miss, but you seem very familiar but I can’t place it.’ A male voice said and you looked up, right into the beautiful eyes of the President.  
‘I’m Y/N L/N.’ You said. He kissed your hand and sat down next to you. ‘I am a nurse. I was the one who told you about your wife’s passing.’  
His cheeks heated up. ‘Now I know.’  
‘How is everything going, sir?’ You asked, genuinely wanting to know. You took a sip from your drink.  
‘All right. And you, you still haven’t married?’ He asked, a normal question. Men always asked those questions, surprised you hadn’t yet found a man.   
‘No man will ever satisfy me.’ You said. ‘Mr. President, every man I meet either doesn’t like I work, or that I am educated, or that I want equal rights. The men who do agree with that think I’m too quiet or weird. So I guess I won’t ever marry. I’m perfectly content with staying a nurse.’  
‘That is too bad. You’re a special woman, Y/N.’ Mr. Washington said. ‘I’m sure you will find a man who will love you.’  
‘Have you remarried, sir?’ You asked. ‘If you don’t mind me asking, off course.’  
‘I haven’t.’ Mr. Washington said. ‘And call me George, please.’


	2. Chapter 2

Your cousin, C/N, couldn’t stop teasing you with the fact that you had spend the whole night of the ball talking to the president without insulting him or making him cry.  
‘I can’t believe it.’ She laughed so hard you were almost waiting for the moment she burst out of her corset from laughter.  
‘So do you like him?’ She asked after she had finally calmed down.  
‘Can’t I talk to men without wanting to marry them?’ You asked, combing your hair. ‘Really, C/N, this isn’t funny.’  
‘Oh, it is. Imagine you as the President’s wife!’ She squealed.  
‘Calm down, I’m not marrying him.’ You said, pushing her out of your room. ‘Go back to your house and your husband, C/N.’  
‘So rude!’

You saw George again in the bookshop when you were looking for a new book to buy for your mother. He came in and noticed you in the corner, flipping through a book.  
‘Y/N!’ You looked up and smiled at George.  
‘What are you doing here? Don’t you have work to do?’ You asked while he kissed your gloved hand.   
‘Can’t a man talk to a beautiful lady?’ He teased you, smiling. You smiled back, very peculiar. You weren’t very comfortable around men but George was different. With him you could laugh. The night at the ball had been wonderful.  
‘Maybe.’ You said, putting the book away. ‘I’m going to buy a book for my mother, do you have any suggestions?’  
George put his hand on your lower back while he brought you to another book shelf where he took a red colored book from. ‘This one is my favorite. Everyone should read it.’  
You picked it from him and flipped through it. ‘This looks amazing. My mother loves books. Her birthday is today, so I’m going to her house and give it to her.’  
You paid for the book and just when the two of you were going to part, you thought about something.  
‘George?’  
‘Mmh?’  
‘Do you want to come with me?’ You asked, smiling softly.   
‘Off course. I don’t have to do anything at the moment.’ George said. ‘And if your mother is just as wonderful as you are, than I really have to meet her.’  
‘She was the one who taught me to read.’ You told George while you walked down the streets. ‘She wanted a education for me and made sure I got it.’  
‘A good mother.’ George said.  
‘She is. My father is a busy man but she was always with me, making sure I learned what I had to learn and taught me about the world. It was honestly kind of a shock when I went to work and people thought about me as the submissive sex, because I always thought women and men were equal.’ You told him and George grinned.  
‘You’re definitely equal to men, Y/N. I’ve met men lesser educated and with not such good wit. It is a shame you had to become a nurse. You would’ve made a wonderful Senator.’ George said. 

Your mother opened the door.  
‘Happy birthday, mama!’ You said. ‘May I introduce you to George Washington? George, meet my mother, M/F/N L/N.’  
Your mother looked very shocked at George and then immediately curtsied. ‘My daughter brings the President? Well if that isn’t a surprise! Come in!’  
In the living room filled with cabinets filled with books you handed your mother her present. ‘C/N couldn’t come over but she told me to congratulate you.’ You said while she opened the present.  
‘A book, oh, Y/N, you know me too well.’ She laughed, holding up the book, while Patsy, the servant, brought tea and cake. ‘I will surely enjoy this one. It looks very good!’  
‘George recommended it.’ You said while putting sugar in your tea and winked at Patsy. It had been a long time since you saw your friend.   
‘So, Y/N, you never mentioned that you are friends with Mr. Washington?’ Your mother asked. You sighed, your mother would never let this go.   
‘We met years ago, mother, but at the ball we really got a chance to talk.’ You explained.   
‘How romantic.’ She said and winked at you. You sighed. Really, you knew that your mother wanted you to settle down and get married, but her winks and suggestive comments were making you uncomfortable and you doubted George appreciated them.  
‘Patsy, go find my husband.’ Your mother ordered. ‘So tell me, Mr. Washington, how is everything going?’

After three hours you and George finally left. Your mother and father waved from behind the window and you sighed, your cheeks red from shame.  
‘I’m sorry for the interrogation.’ You said to George. He chuckled.   
‘It’s all right. I actually kind of liked her.’ He said. ‘I see where you get your enthusiasm from.’

You laughed heartily and George looked at you, admiring how beautiful you looked in the sunglow, happy, your eyes shining. It reminded him about the question he still had to ask you.

‘Y/N?’

You stopped laughing. ‘Yes?’

‘Would you…’ George swallowed. ‘Would you like to court me?’

Your mouth fell open. ‘You’re joking right, George? I’m just a nurse and I’m not rich, I don’t have anything and people would talk and -

‘Y/N. I don’t care what people will say. I don’t care that you’re a nurse or that you’re not rich. I care about how smart you are, how witty and wonderful you are, how beautiful look when you laugh, I care about all that.’ George said, taking your hands in his. ‘Y/N, what do you say?’

‘I…’ You bit on your lip. ‘Do you really want that?’

‘Off course I would, or I wouldn’t ask.’ George said, stroking your cheek. ‘So?’

‘Only if you do something for me.’ You said.

‘Anything.’

‘Kiss me.’

Your cousin almost had an heart attack when she walked by and saw you and George in each others arms passionately kissing each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

She’s not even being subtle anymore.’ You complained to George. He had his arm wrapped around your waist, the two of you walking through a meadow filled with beautiful red and pink flowers.  
‘Cousins are the worst.’ George agreed.  
‘Just last time she gave me a wedding veil after dinner and winked!’ You laughed. ‘I think C/N is very desperate for a big wedding and lot’s of children she can babysit.’  
‘And you?’ George asked.  
‘Hmm?’  
‘Do you want a big wedding and lot’s of children?’ George asked, kissing your forehead. He had to reach down a little bit, because you were so small next to him.   
‘Off course. Can you imagine, little children running around?’ You laughed, burying your face in his chest. ‘You?’  
‘Oh, Y/N…’ George reached into his pocket and then went as white as a sheet. His eyes wide, he fell on the ground.  
‘What?’ You asked. ‘George, darling, what’s going?’  
‘Oh noo!’ George pulled flowers out of the ground, looking for something. You tried to pull him off the dirty grass but he was far too heavy.  
‘George, get up, you’re getting dirty!’ You said, pulling at his arm.  
‘I lost it!’ George said softly. ‘I’m the worst courter in the whole goddamned world!’  
You took your handkerchief and wiped away the specks of mud on his handsome face. ‘Oh George, I don’t need any presents. You’ve given me far too many.’  
You thought about your bedroom, filled with little gifts that George had given you, insisting that he just had to bring presents to the most beautiful girl in the whole world. It made you feel bad, because they weren’t cheap and you wanted to be in this relationship for George, not his money.   
‘I was going…’ George muttered something under his breathe and then you two heard a yell and the sound of a horse nearing. You blinked. It was Mr. Hamilton on a horse, looking very frazzled.  
When he finally arrived, he jumped of his horse, breathing heavily. ‘Mr. President, Miss L/N, good afternoon.’  
You smiled at the man.  
‘Mr. President, you left this on your desk….’ Hamilton muttered, obviously trying not to let you hear it. He slipped something in George’s hand who blushed furiously what made him look very cute.  
‘Thank you, Hamilton.’  
Hamilton smiled, jumped on his horse and was then gone before you could say goodbye. You laughed at the passionate man, always in a hurry, never taking a break. You couldn’t imagine what his wife had to go through every day.  
You turned around to say something to George and then saw him on one knee. Holding up a ring. You gasped, the world turned upside down.  
‘Y/N L/N, our first meeting wasn’t very special, but every next moment I saw you was special to me, and I hope it was also for you. You’ve loved me through my worst times, you are a wonderful and caring woman. You’re beautiful, compassionate and just fantastic. After her death I never thought I would find love again, to be able to love a woman so much as her. But you proved me wrong, and I’m utterly head over heels in love with you, sweetheart. Make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?’  
You tackled him, landing both in the mud, laughing loudly. ‘YES! Off course, YES YES YES YES!’  
The two of you kissed underneath the flaring sun, a beautiful ring sparkling on your ring finger.


End file.
